Beautiful Beginnings
by Kurozuki Gochi
Summary: These new sensations are storming through him like a raging river. Never before had he felt this way, but he was seeing her in a way he'd never seen anyone before. What's this heat, was he blushing? A look into what it could've been like in the evening after their wedding. Goku's new feelings, Chichi's dream, a reality. A sweet twist. Updated 11/20/17. Chapter 2 now included!
1. Beautiful Beginnings: Chapter 1

~Hi! I'm Kurozuki Gochi (Gochi actually means treat, goodies, feast in Japanese, that's why I chose it!) I'm new to publishing on , but I've read tons of stories! I've always thought Goku and Chichi were a great couple, just misunderstood or misinterpreted. I've read lots of fanfics on them that have been good, but there's not many, so I thought I'd add my own creations of their many encounters and shenanigans here, to share with many others who appreciate stories, Dragon Ball, the couple themselves, and such. As a disclaimer I must say, I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or Dragon Ball Super. The story, characters and more are the creation of Akira Toriyama, as well as own by him, FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Shueisha. So as a note, I don't own them, I'm just a great fan, who loves drawing and writing about them! ~

* * *

Jetting through a canvas of peaceful blue tranquility, the clouds welcomed the presence like an open hug, enveloping around the Amarillo cotton cloud that passed with ease. Its cargo held still, not even wavering as it twisted and barreled through white tunnels and weaving through caverns of rocky towers protruding from the sea. A white veil flying freely with a train of snowy silk flowed openly behind the vessel as it neared a beautiful landscape of tall dark maple and pine, hiding small families of creatures that looked onward, to the gleaming sky-bound travelers.

Slowly, the golden cloud settled just a few feet above the ground, hovering near a nice, homey abode that rested in the center of a tall mountain. Stepping off the fluffy yellow craft, the world's greatest champion offered his hand, pulling his new bride into his grasp, lifting her to carry through the threshold of their pristine, new home. She clung to his neck, like holding onto a grand prize, wearing an excited smile, eyes beaming with a warm happiness, a look he hadn't seen portrayed towards him before. His friends had joked that she looked at him the same way he looked at food and fighting, but at this moment, even all of those things seemed distant, as the one thing he wanted to do was make sure she was happy. Keep her happy, he knew that was his one job for the day. " _Make sure my little girl is happy today Goku. She's talked about this day for years, and kept her heart filled with dreams that you'd be her one true love. Please son, let my baby girl's dream happen today. I know you're the best for my girl, I have faith in you_." He remembered the Ox-King whispering to him, away from the bride and her flock of happy companions.

This evening, would all be what she wanted. He knew he was silly, even a buffoon at times, speaking before thinking, and acting without regard towards repercussions, strutting about nakedly, not considering that it might just be a little bit inappropriate. He always was a free spirit, he didn't think about things like that, he just did what he felt like doing, when he wanted to. But from their encounter at the tournament, he knew she was different, even a little more special than he had originally began to think. She had a flare about her that just seemed to scream at his senses. Maybe it was persistence, or the drive to prove herself as a strong fighter. Perhaps it was the headstrong personality, with the combination of her warm heart and reflexes to strike him where he stood. A lot of people had tried to fight him, even other girls, but never with such drive and purpose. Even when she didn't stand a chance, she still kept going, up till being blown off stage, accepting defeat like a real, good spirited warrior. She truly was someone he didn't mind spending a lifetime with, even when his best friend tried to convince him he was just crazy. He was dead set, and already clear about his decision. After discovering her name, her real identity, it seemed to click everything together nicely. His heart agreed with his gut, and said she was a keeper, regardless of the iffy feel he got from going out of his comfort zone and proposing to this almost-stranger who held onto him like a giddy, squealing leech, in front of hundreds of people. Affection, especially public displays weren't things he was used to, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he really liked it, but she didn't seem to stop, and he wasn't going to force her, since not only was she scary when she yelled, it sort of hurt to see her sad, a weird hurt, it was hard to explain.

Over the threshold of the door, the two crossed, an almost flawless entry, though losing a shoe to the close doorway shaved off a few graceful points in the picture-perfect setting. The two grinned and were caught in laughter as she was set on her feet, slipping her foot out of the heel that still remained on. She looked up to him, her hands folded at her chest, "Thank you." She smiled, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "For what?" Goku asked her, staring down at her sad, yet happy face, it was truly a confusing expression to him. "For being great. Saving the world. Marrying me. Making my dreams come true." She wept happily as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his blazer quickly, almost taking his breath with the sudden grip. Snapping out of his slight surprise, he hugged her back, remembering to make sure she didn't get sad. "Don't thank me Chichi." He lifted her head to his, nudging her chin with his fingers so she could see his eyes. "I just want to make you happy." He smiled, grinning as she leapt up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm very happy, Goku!" She said gleefully. She held his head to her neck, resting her chin on the top of his hair, nestling him, not wanting to let go of her dream-come-true.

The inside was set up just like she had imagined. Having hand-picked all of the interior items from a catalogue, their home was simple and filled with just what she had always wanted. A stocked kitchen, a strong table for the larger meals, plenty of chairs for the children that would share stories about school and games they'd play with their father as they ate supper. She envisioned a happy family, with educated, skilled, successful babies, and a loving husband, set to do everything he could for her and their offspring. "Look Goku, Daddy stocked the pantry with all sorts of foods just for you!" She exclaimed, pulling Goku over to see the large amounts of food bought just for him. He let out a chuckle as he stretched to scratch his head out of habit, "Oh, Gee, he sure did get a lot!" He leaned in, hearing their voices echo in the long hall. It was a well-hidden cubby in the walls of their home, that even the best, gifted burglar wouldn't be successful in finding. After touring the kitchen, and skipping through the living space, she directed him towards their personal space, where he remembered his friends muttering something about, " _A Married peoples' paradise?_ " It was a bedroom though. He wasn't sure what made it paradise, maybe a good night's rest; sleep could be paradise to anyone if they were pooped after a good training session.

After viewing the large room, equip with a large queen-sized bed, a dresser on both sides, and a chest at the end, horizontal from her vanity, he rested, finding his comfy spot atop the soft blankets of their mattress. She had told him to sit down, that she'd be back with a surprise. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he hoped it was cake, or something sweet. Only getting a small sliver of the dessert they shared at the reception, just didn't hit the spot, and his poor stomach was alerting him of the insufficient amount he had consumed. He sat up from his slumped, bored posture as he felt footsteps heading towards the door. Gulping, with an odd tickle in the back of his throat, he stared at the door as it swayed open, revealing a plate of strawberries and cupcakes, held by a blushing Chichi. Heat began to trickle from his chest to his face as he laid eyes on her, what was going on with his head? She slowly stepped through the doorway towards him, no longer sporting a pretty, sentimental snow-white wedding dress, but now a violet, silk gown with black lace lining the tops and trim at the bottom, one that even she was a little skeptical about at first, because it's length was a little more, showy, than she'd like it to be. "I thought you'd be hungry, since you didn't get to eat much at the reception. Is this okay?" She asked, as if she had read his mind, a shy smile painted across her lips as she stood in front of him with the plate resting in her hands.

Sitting still, odd thoughts and feelings ran through Goku's head. All his stomach and head screamed for were the foods she offered, but he knew she had to have changed into the gown-thing for a reason. Maybe she was hot? He wasn't for sure, but he felt strange, an aching in his heart he couldn't describe, not a hurt, or pain, but a yearning. He wanted to reach out and hold her, touch her, feel, not even concerning himself with the fruit or pastries as he would normally. Before he could think, he was doing just that, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to his sitting form at the end of the bed. His heavy-in-thought expression transitioned into a grin as she giggled and blushed more than he was. Picking up a cupcake, she lowered it to his lips, gently nudging him to take a bite, she knew her husband's stomach well, and felt its rumbles through his suit, oblivious to his body's own noises. "I don't know if I'm really hungry, Chichi." Goku mumbled as he looked up to his wife, nibbling the cake in one swift bite, contradicting his own doubt. "You seem hungry to me. You sound like it too." Chichi laughed as she sat on his bent leg, his right arm caressed her back, making sure she wouldn't fall. She smiled happily as he looked at her in a way he hadn't before. He had never really looked at people as beautiful, pretty, handsome or attractive, because he hadn't understood what it meant, but he was seeing her differently. Before, there was no example of true beauty to him, but as he gazed up at her, he was realizing, that maybe, she was the definition itself. Beauty, something that makes people feel happy, or an intense longing or satisfaction, something that can be triggered in the mind, heart or senses from someone meaningful, a sight, color, sound or shape. Kami had explained this once when he was younger, training under him at the Lookout, as they rested after an intense session, they peered at the mountains, overlooking the bountiful lakes and forest. He had said, that beauty, is where ever your heart longs to be, where you feel happiness, peace and a real connection. Someone, or something, that makes you feel things differently, unlike with others, feelings that make you want to be with them more, in different ways. It was making sense, looking at her, she deeply cared for him, she understood him, even knew how he was feeling when he was oblivious to it. The way she shined, the softness that glowed around her, radiated this invisible warmth that made him just want to continue looking, peering at all the edges, all the traces that led to her smile.

Emotions weren't a strong suit Goku ever really could grasp, but something bubbling in his gut notified him, that there was a possibility that he was beginning to grasp at least one. Within an instant his supporting hand shot up, pulling her face to his, where he stared into her eyes, and did what he thought she called a kiss. It was almost feverish, he could feel her cheeks heating up again, dropping the plate on the bed as she draped her arm down his shoulder. The alluring taste that slipped to his tongue from her lips was a strong hint of strawberry. She had indeed enjoyed a strawberry before entering the bedroom, and he was tasting it and everything else about her. Breaking for a breath, he peered at her. Not giving a second to wait, she pressed her lips back to his, welcoming the embrace of the moment they could share an interlocking forever-lasting memory. He wrapped his arms around her and fell backwards onto the comforter, pulling her down with him. At this moment, he was following instincts, the feelings in his gut, telling him what he needed to do, what he felt she was waiting for. It was foreign, this sensation was new, but he liked it, especially since it was because of her, that he was feeling the way he was.

* * *

*It's not finished, it's the beginning of chapter 1. So let me know what you think in the reviews :) I'm still getting used to this! Hope you enjoyed it!*


	2. Beautiful Beginnings: Chapter 2

*Hi there again! It's me, Kurozuki Gochi! This is the second chapter to my little rendition of our two favorite couple's first night. It's a little shorter than the first right now, but I intend to either lengthen it, or carry on, proceeding in the very anticipated events in the next chapter. :) I hope you enjoy! If possible, please leave a review, but please, be respectful. ^^ Thank you in advance!*

*Ooooh and...As a disclaimer I must say, like before: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or Dragon Ball Super. The story, characters and more are the creation of Akira Toriyama, as well as own by him, FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Shueisha*

 ****Hiiii Update! 12/4/17! I haven't forgotten the story for anyone who is actually reading this. Things have suddenly exploded at once, so life happened. Heh. Chapter 3 and 4 will be up at once when I get it up. I'm aiming to have it here in roughly 2-2 1/2 weeks! ****

* * *

Chapter 2:

Dread and Assurance

The ceiling fan spun rampant, it's blades dancing wildly above the room, centered like a twisting sun in the sky. Although, the sun itself was out, since the switch had never been flipped. The air thrown from it gave little relief to the dense thickness that filled the atmosphere within the dark. On this quiet night, a bond strengthened through the connection of two intertwined souls, the introduction into a new experience, both filled with pulsing heat and lusting hearts. It was not a yearning to have anyone, but to have that one spirit, the true mate that synced so perfectly to every thought, vibe and rhythm acted out by the other. Even with the air, as hot as the winding valley inside of the volcano that rested in Mount Kiwi, the two stared in silence, not knowing that the kiss had sparked a fire within, begging for enlightenment. It's funny, how one, so disconnected from deep common relations, could feel the longing of his wife's heart creeping up on him. He wasn't sure if he needed to do the kiss thing again, or if she was waiting for him to do more, something that his entire being shook, seared to his bones to do, but his mind worried, hesitant about the pain that could come so closely, if she happened to be frailer in the sensitive position.

Though naive as a kid, and still, well close to the same, but not as bad, he at least understood a few things as he had grown. As a twelve-year-old, those pervy things Roshi skimmed through, seemed like nothing more than some weird form of entertainment he just didn't understand. But now, looking back at the things he saw, realization struck, and another blush crossed his cheeks. Some of the things on those pages, were things he was realizing were real, real actions made by two people, possibly like by his wife and himself, just as his mentor had informed him about. It was another thing taught to him as he lived with Kami and Popo up on the Lookout. They made sure to teach him at least a few things, seeming as he reached a more mature mindset, it was easier to grasp, unlike his smaller self. They tried educating him, telling that sometimes two people care about one another, and show their admiration in different ways, and some of the ways, just happened to be the same things he remembered from those books from their explanations. Kami did his best to teach Goku what he could, to somehow prep him for life as a civilian, so he wouldn't run around, at least getting caught in things that would be less easy to get out of as an adult male. (Running around naked, tapping people on the crouch, and all that good stuff.) But there was the pain. In his lesson, one thing Kami made sure to get across, was if he chose to lay with a girl, and she had also never experienced the act, that she could hurt, possibly even bleed, it was normal, but it varied from person to person. Some took it well, and were fine within minutes, but others, not so much. The guardian wanted to be certain he knew this, so he wouldn't panic if and when it happened. He knew she'd hurt, and that bothered him, more than he wanted to admit. He didn't prefer to hurt her, especially when she wouldn't have a way to protect herself, keep it from being so bad. The thought held him back, as he froze for a moment, still laying on his side facing towards her.

They had laid there, staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity, which only could've been minutes. The sun had set, earlier than expected, but the night was still young, and so was the tension that filled the air. Chichi's eyes fluttered, but she didn't lose her focus, her pulse thumping a little more than usual at the thought that she had finally found herself, in the arms and matrimony of her long-awaited prince; the one who rescued her from her reoccurring dreams, nightmares where he'd never appear, never capture her smile with his lips or look at her like he was at that very moment. Even through the darkness, she could see the onyx stones that gazed upon her, analyzing her outline, remembering every detail about her face, from her eyes to the lines at the corner of her mouth when she grinned sheepishly.

She could see that his warm smiled faded into a worrisome, concerned curve, his brows seeming as though some heavy thought was weighing them down greatly. Lifting her arm, her palm rested on his cheek facing towards the ceiling. "What's wrong Goku?" She questioned him, concerned that he was hurting, sick or worse, suddenly doubting his situation. An uneasy quiver traveled up her spine at the thought, but she couldn't quickly jump to such silly thoughts, not until she had an answer of some kind. At first, he just gave a strained grunt, almost hum, as if his voice was trapped in his throat, and he couldn't get the words to travel out of his mouth. Her thumb slid across his temple, a loving motion to assure him she was there, she was listening. "I'm just..." He managed to get out, his voice uncontrollably filled with a hint of fear, with a slight shakiness. "You're just?" She cocked her head to the side, pulling one of his moves, confused at his lack of a voice all of the sudden. "I'm worried." He mumbled, his eyes falling to stare at the blanket beneath them. Never had he been this worried, so much so that he'd vocalize it. Never had she thought, she'd see a side of him so, worrisome, almost remorseful or guilty. For a moment, he wished he didn't know about the possible result of their contact, just so he wouldn't keep her waiting. He'd kept her waiting for so long already, and she was a girl you didn't have wait forever, unless you wanted an ear-full or that broken, sad look in her eyes. Truthfully, he just wanted to know what it was like, as did she. "Oh Goku, why are you worried? Everything is fine. It's all okay dear." She smiled warmly, sending that familiar trail of butterflies to soar from his stomach to his head, making him feel that, once unsettling burn on his face. "I know, it's just," He paused, his teeth clenched in embarrassment, chattering just a bit, the blush was a dead giveaway, bright enough to even see in the dark. "I-I don't want to hurt you." He stuttered. " _Hurt?_ " She seemed dazed for a moment, did he think they were going to fight, or, "You know." He muttered, looking down through the corner of his eye, avoiding the eye contact where he'd catch a glimpse of the anticipated reaction he'd receive, a befuddled drop of his wife's jaw. Chichi was caught by that statement, realizing he had been thinking about _that_ and worrying she would suffer because of _him_. She leaned in to kiss him, but spoke over his lips, "We'll take it slow." She pecked his lips, letting the strawberry scent linger, "It'll be okay. I'm tough." She spoke, leaving a feathery kiss on his lips, traveling from there, to the junction where his jawline met his ear and down his neck to his collarbone. He felt the concern float away, like a feather in the wind, as goosebumps prickled under his sleeves, her assurance and confidence exciting him out of his rut quickly. Quickly, the radiant grin that once perched upon his lips had returned as he sat up, nearly headbutting her, but missing by the fraction of a hair. He reached forward, startling her for a second, she squeaked, as he continued hugging her tightly. "Alright Chichi." He acknowledged almost in a soft, hushing tone, smiling brightly. Her Goku was back to himself, hugging without remembering his strength, she smoothed her hand over his hair in petting motions. He pushed back, his hands on her shoulders, "What do you want me to do? I'm all yours."

* * *

*Alrighty, that's Chapter 2. I know it's short. Hehe, sorry about that! I wanted to build up the connection before I came to the important part of the story. There's not too many Goku-Chichi stories I've found that don't involve down right, uuuh, bad stuff. I'm a fan of a good lemon, as long as it's not, eh, too much, if you catch my drift. Speaking of, that's something to look forward to. ^^ Remember to review if you don't mind and enjoyed the first two chapters! If you don't feel like reviewing, that's fine too! Thank you!*


End file.
